Angoisse nocturne
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Jane est anxieux et Lisbon va faire de son mieux pour rassurer l'homme qu'elle aime.


J'ai écrit ce court OS il y a un mois déjà, juste après avoir vu le premier sneak peek de l'épisode 8 de la saison 7 de Mentalist. Je me suis juste inspirée du SP et ai décidé de mettre en scène une discussion Jisbon. Je sais qu'il est court, très court, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir aussi angoissé au sujet d'une enquête, et cela me déstabilisait.

\- Tu n'étais pas aussi inquiet avant…, dis-je hésitante.

\- Je n'avais pas la même relation avec toi, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir te perdre.

\- Jane…

\- J'étais égoïste avant, Teresa, mais j'ai changé, _tu _m'as changé, et je sais aujourd'hui que sans toi, je ne pourrais pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, toujours le regard fixé sur un point au-dehors.

\- Viens, lançai-je finalement, rompant ce silence qui abritait l'émotion que je ressentais suite à ce qu'il venait de dire. Viens insistai-je alors qu'il restait prostré sur son siège.

Il se détourna enfin de la fenêtre et me rejoignis dans le lit, son bras m'entourant, invitation implicite à me rapprocher de lui. La tête sur son torse, je me laissais bercer par les battements de son cœur, écoutant le silence qui nous entourait. Il ne dormait pas, je le devinais à sa respiration.

\- Je ferai attention, murmurai-je en espérant l'apaiser.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est mon job. Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi ? Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, lançai-je fermement, me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Tu m'auras sur le dos pendant un long moment encore !

Le silence reprit sa place tandis qu'il me caressait l'épaule distraitement.

\- Teresa ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu accepterais de ne pas faire partie de cette mission si je te le demandais ? osa-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Enervée à l'idée d'une telle demande je lui fis face brutalement en m'appuyant sur son tore, et, croisant l'éclat de ses yeux, mon irritation s'évanouit quelque peu. Il semblait tellement soucieux et la lueur de sincérité qui brillait m'empêcha de laisser libre cours à ma colère.

\- Non, murmurai-je en sachant très bien que je lui ferais mal ? Non Jane, je ne peux pas. C'est mon métier, je connais les risques que j'encours. Et puis j'aurai un gilet, ajoutai-je en souriant, tentant d'endiguer la tension.

\- Il ne te protège pas totalement, répliqua-t-il, la mine sombre.

\- Jane… c'est la même chose que lorsque nous travaillions au CBI. Rien n'a changé.

\- Si, nous. Nous avons changé, Lisbon. Nous sommes plus proches, nous sommes un couple et je ne …

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, contra-t-il.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je t'aime Patrick, et c'est tout ce qui comte. Alors oui, mon métier est dangereux mais si tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à renoncer au travail que j'aime et qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne veux pas avoir à regarder en arrière et regretter, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause de ça.

J'avais dit tout cela en gardant mon regard ancré au sien, lui permettant de lire en moi comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il me sonda comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et je m'en sentis chamboulée.

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement, alors j'accepte. Tu feras attention, promis ?

\- Promis. Et puis, j'aurai un ange gardien qui veillera sur moi.

\- Ah bon, je le connais ? S'enquit-il faussement jaloux.

\- Oui, il est blond aux yeux verts, et a tendance à avoir des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres, le taquinai-je en caressant son torse.

\- Hé ! Mes plans tordus vous ont plus d'une fois sauvés ! Protesta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai et ça a failli me coûter ma place plus d'une fois.

Aussitôt son visage se ferma et ce qui n'était qu'une boutade de ma part sembla le blesser.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça.

\- C'est du passé et je ne t'en veux pas, le rassurai-je en posant ma tête sur lui.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, ponctua-t-il d'un baiser sur ma tempe.

Nous nous tûmes pendant de si longues minutes que je pensais qu'il s'était endormi. Il murmura alors, légèrement hésitant :

\- Je pense que rien ne compte plus que notre avenir.

\- Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison.

Le silence revint et je sentis le sommeil venir.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas Teresa, souffla-t-il.

Je me calai un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais Patrick.

Je le devinai sourire et il resserra son étreinte.

\- Bonne nuit Teresa.

\- Bonne nuit Jane.

Je souris à mon tour en pensant que, depuis que Jane et moi étions en couple, il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert. Et moi, aussi observatrice. Nous nous complétions à merveille et, le plus important, c'est que nous nous aimions au point de nous sacrifier pour l'autre.

Oui, notre avenir était ce qui comptait le plus.


End file.
